swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vornskr
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Native to the planet Myrkr, the Vornskr is a doglike predator with an innate sensitivity to The Force and Force-users. These furred quadrupeds have long legs tipped in sharp claw, powerful jaws filled with deadly fangs and long, whip-like tails tipped with poisonous spines. They are aggressive, fast and incredibly strong for their size. Vornskrs are nocturnal, hunting after dark in packs consisting of between three and five individuals. One of the Vornskr’s primary prey animals is the Ysalamiri, a lizard-like creature that is also native to Myrkr. Ysalamiri project a bubble-shaped field that nullifies the use of The Force, which makes it difficult for Vornskrs to locate them. Vornskrs sometimes mistake a Force-user for a group of Ysalamiri, leading them to attack. The presence of Force-users enrages Vornskrs, a behavior that no amount of training can eliminate. Vornskr Encounters Vornskrs are dangerous predators that are widely sought as guard animals. The creatures are incredibly difficult to train and even specimens that are raised in captivity are too wild to be truly domesticated. Vornskrs that have their tails clipped are made somewhat less aggressive by the process but they are also deprived of their paralytic poison as a result of the surgery. Regardless of the method used to domesticate Vornskrs, they will always continue to be agitated by Force-users. Whether they are encountered in the wild or as part of a security detachment, Vornskrs use their Force abilities to locate and track their prey. They are ferocious animals but nonetheless cunning. They prefer to attack in small groups, using numbers and surprise to knock their opponent off balance before delivering a paralyzing tail lash. Once the foe is immobilized, they move in for the kill as a group. When facing multiple adversaries, a pack of Vornskrs pair off and attempt to disable those individuals that seem most threatening. If the tide turns against them, they retreat and regroup, returning only if they are trained to do so. On their home planet of Myrkr, Vornskr are most often encountered after dark when they are hunting for Ysalamiri. They spend the daylight hours asleep, with a single member of the pack left awake to keep watch. Vornskr Statistics (CL 6) Medium Beast 7 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Use the Force: +8 Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 13, Will Defense: 12; Combat Reflexes Hit Points: 52, Damage Threshold: 13 Offense Speed: '8 Squares '''Melee: '''Claws (2) +8 (1d4+6) '''Melee: '''Bite +8 (1d6+6) '''Melee: '''Tail +8 (1d4+6, Spine Poison) '''Melee: '''Claws (2) +6 (2d4+6) with Rapid Strike '''Melee: '''Bite +6 (2d6+6) with Rapid Strike '''Melee: '''Tail +6 (2d4+6, Spine Poison) with Rapid Strike 'Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Spine Poison, Rapid Strike Species Traits: Bonus Feat (Force Sensitivity), Bonus Talent (Force Perception), Low-Light Vision, Spine Poison Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 17, Constitution 5, Intelligence 5, Wisdom 14, Charisma 10 'Talents: Force Perception Feats: Combat Reflexes, Force Sensitivity, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Stealth) Skills: Stealth +11, Use the Force +8 (May substitute for Perception checks) Abilities Spine Poison: If the Tail of a Vornskr deals damage to a living target, the target is also poisoned. If the Spine Poison succeeds on an attack roll (1d20+8) against the target's Fortitude Defense, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. A target moved to the end of the Condition Track by the Spine Poison is Immobilized, but not unconscious.